deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadshot
Deadshot is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Deadshot vs. McCree (by TheDragonDemon) *Deadshot vs. Revolver Ocelot *Deadshot Vs The Sniper *Mine vs Deadshot *Ringo Vs Deadshot *Deadshot vs Deadpool Completed Fights * Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale *Bullseye vs. Deadshot * Deadshot vs Nagisa Shiota * Deadshot Vs. Widowmaker Possible Opponent * Duke Togo (Golgol 13) *Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) History Having came from abused family, Floyd Layton ended up killing his older brother by mistake while attempting to save him from their abusive father. The psychological effects of this event influenced Floyd, who married Susie and spent years away from her and their daughter Zoe as he enlists in the army as a sniper. Though he returned home, he suffered post-traumatic stress which combined with his daughter afraid caused him to go down a downward-spiral and ended up becoming like his father. Divorced after getting arrested for raising a gun at Susie in a fit of rage, Lawton was approached by the organization Hive who employed him as their assassin that Interpol would give the designation Deadshot. Throughout the next two years, still wanting to be a good father, Deadshot sent all profits beyond expenses to Zoe. Though he got away with many deaths, having wished one job would end in his own death, Deadshot was eventually arrested while taking a job in Gotham City and is given a life sentence. However, his talents attracting Amanda Walker, Deadshot is given a membership in the Suicide Squad. Since then, Deadshot found pleasure in making the world a better place by removing one bad guy at a time. Death Battle Info As a former soldier and a highly skilled assassin, considered the world's deadliest marksman for his skill with various ranged weapons, Deadshot is in top physical condition and has very sharp senses to pick up people before even seeing them. He has shown himself as a capable hand-to-hand combatant, displaying skills as a boxer and martial artist. Gear Deadshot wears a suit composed of an armored chest piece, two wrist turrets that emit continuous gun shots in rapid fire, fully loaded bandoleer and various magazines of ammunition that he laced with curare, an asphyxiation-inducing poison, to ensure he kills his target regardless of the wound is mortal or not as long as one bullet made contact with the victim's blood stream. Deadshot also uses a high-tech laser sighted eye-patch that he wears over his right eye, augmenting his already amazing marksman skills with thermal imaging and doubling as a sniping scope. While Deadshot's usual weapon of choice is a long-ranged sniper rifle, he can use hand guns and semi-automatics. He even used a grenade launcher to remove obstacles like bulletproof glass. Feats * Keep his identity a secret for two years before Green Arrow exposed his identity to the public. * Capable of killing several people with one shot. * Capable of landing multiple headshots through a single bullet wound * Has only missed a shot once or twice throughout his career * Downed a helicopter with one shot. * Had at least six counts of murder of the first degree, which including the assassination of a government official. * Caught a dart between his fingers inches from his face * Skills as a mercenary second only to Deathstroke * Smashed a fairly large wall, calculated at roughly 4 kg of TNT * Officially the greatest marksman in the DC universe * Survived an explosion that destroyed a warehouse. Flaws * The only person he was never able to assassinate is Batman. * While an Earth-2 version of himself became a cop in Central City, he lacks the skills of his mainstream counterpart. * Arrogant and Reckless * While skilled in hand-to-hand combat, prefers long ranged combat, and he's not the best. * Doesn't like to admit that he missed his target. * Places no value on his own safety Gallery Deadshot Next Time.gif will-smith-is-deadshot.jpg|Deadshot played by Will Smith in the movie Suicide Squad Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Gun Wielders Category:Marksman Category:Anti-Villains Category:Injustice characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Supervillains